Dai Terumi
Approval: inactive 'Appearance and Personality' Dai is true to her heritage sharing many of the same traits as her great grandmother Mei Terumi. Like Mei, Dai is a tall slender girl, with auburn hair. Unlike her Mei though Dai likes to keep her hair shorter, so it can be put up and out of the way when she is training with a sword. She can alway be seen wearing a red cloak that helps her conseal her sword. She often wears a matching red a yellow shirt, with puffy red pants that are tucked into her thigh high boots. Although from time to time she is known to wear a white dress with her cloak. Anna 3.png Anna Photo2.png Dai is often mistaken as coy, when in reality she is just a little shy and accidentily flirts with people. Although this hasn't stopped her from pursuing her goals. She is driven to become one of the next Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Growing up in Kiri she would always her tales about them and at a very young age decided that one day whe would become one of them. This has led to her practicing her swordsmenship for hours on end each day. However despite her shyness and overwhelming drive she is a generally happy person and once she gets to know someone she may talk their ear off. 'Stats' (Total: 227) *'Strength: 33' *'Speed: 30' *'Chakra Levels: 19' *'Chakra Control: 22' *'Endurance: 20' *'CP: 135' *'Banked: 1' '' Rank Upgrades' '''Genin 1: Kenjutsu ' Genin 2: Fire Release Chunin: Medical Ninjutsu ' '''Jonin: Scorch Release ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 28 Banked feats: 2 Kenjutsu (7) # Ryūshōsen (Dragon Flight Flash) - The opposite of Ryūtsuisen, Ryūshōsen is a rising attack meant to strike the jaw from below. For additional power, one uses one's free arm to apply force to the back of the blade and utilizes a powerful upward jump during the attack. (Originally this move was designed to slice into the opponent's chin, but the user can use this technique to strike with the sword's side to send the target flying into the air) (10cp) # Ryūtsuishōsen (Dragon Hammer-Flight Flash) - A combination of Ryūtsuisen and Ryūshōsen, Ryūtsuishōsen begins with the powerful jump and supported upswing of Ryūshōsen, giving the leap enough power to pass one's opponent in mid-air, and on the returning drop, Ryūtsuisen is performed. It can also work the other way around at times, where the Ryūshōsen performed first instead. (20 CP) # Ryūkansen (Dragon Coiling Flash) - Most often used as a counterattack against a thrust or charge, one sidesteps a forward-moving opponent and moves past them. In doing so, one spins in a full circle, adding momentum and centrifugal force to the strength of the sword swing, which is then aimed at either the opponent's back or the back of the neck. (20 CP) # Soryusen (Twin Dragon Flash) - After the first strike with the quickened sword, the user weilds the empty sheath along the same path as a blunt weapon. After the sword strike lands, the sheath strike delivers a pulverizing blow capable of crushing bone and shattering wood, but if the sword strike misses, the sheath acts as a powerful insurance, preventing an opponents attack and delivering a crushing blow when least expected. (20 CP) # Kuzuryusen (Nine Headed Dragon Flash) - A dashing attack that uses Shinsoku (Godspeed) to simultaneous strike all nine vital spots on the foes body from a normal kendo stance, as each of these nine points are the main targets for different swordstyles. It is said to be undodgeable and nearly unblockable. (40 CP) # Ebony Blade: feats The blade was smelted from a Panguite meteor and enchanted by the swords mith Myrddin. Upon completion the sword it appeared to be surrounded by stars ## ''Legendary Passives: The sword can shear through almost anything: Swords, Armors, stone, etc., and is unbreakable. Anything that is not a legendary item itself can fall prey to the blade. The sword will passively cut through mundane items and barriers up to 10 CP, If the user invests 10 CP into the blade it can slice through 20 CP barriers. ## '''Assault of the Stars: '''When the sword makes contact with an opponent the stars collalese around the target and explode. Then return to the sword. This deals an additional 10 CP damage. The user can channel additional chakra up to their max supercharge into the sword dealing additional damage equal to 10 plus the chakra spent. Fire Release (4) # '''Fire Release: Great Flame Rasengan: '''The user creates a normal Rasengan, then spews fire onto it, causing it to turn black and be surrounded by a ring of flames. He then hits the opponent, causing a blazing maelstrom of fire, reducing the opponent to ashes. (20 CP) # Smokescreen: Thie user expels from their mouth a large gray-black cloud of smoke. The smoke's thickness is controlled by the amount of chakra kneaded into it. It can't fool the Byakugan but, due to the smoke being created with the user's chakra, any Sharingan-user will see the mist colored by their opponent's chakra, which will effectively hide the user from the dōjutsu. (20 CP, 10 CP/round upkeep) # Fire Clone: Fire clones are similar to the shadow clone technique except it creates clones out of fire. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. When the clone takes enough damage or runs out of CP it will go poof. If the clone is destroyed, or dispelled by the user before it runs out of chakra points, it will exploded in a burst of flame dealing damage equal to the amount of chakra points it has left. (50 CP minimum, follows normal clone mechanics.) # Enhanced Fire Clone: Fire clones are now sturdier than ever. They now posses 50% of the users enudrance. Medical Ninjutsu (5) # '''Chakra Scapel': The user creates a blade of chakra that can be used to strike opponents, however these blades do no visible damage to an opponent when struck. Instead they cut muscles internally, severed muscles can be fatal, in the case of attacking the heart, but often disable the opponent instead. Unfortunately these blades cannot be used to block an enemies attack. (10 CP, 5CP/round) # Mystical Palm Technique - This medical ninjutsu allows the user to speed up the body's natural healing process by sending chakra from their hands into a wound or afflicted body part. This allows the user to heal a patient without the need for medical equipment or surgery, making it very useful on the battlefield. It can be used to treat both external and internal injuries. The technique requires absolute concentration requiring the entire round, and not allowing the user to move rapidly. (20CP, heals 2x amount put into it.) # Chakra Enhanced Speed - The user focuses chakra into their feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their speed. (+8 to speed, 20 CP/round) # Chakra Enhanced Strength - The user focuses chakra into their hands and feet using precise chakra control and releases it with pinpoint timing, which greatly enhances their strength. to STR, 20/round # Pentacle Healing - Must take mystical palm first. This allows for an instant heal of 2xs the CP investment with only a simple single hand sign. (40 CP) Scorch Release (4) #'Scorch Release: Raging Twin Dragon Tornado' - The user molds chakra in their hands, then brings their hands together and rotates spreading their arms out wide. Twin fire dragons erupt from the hands and rotate wildly around the user as a tornado would. This jutsu functions as a barrier that is capable of repelling thrown weapons and equal strength jutsu. CP, 20 CP upkeep, does 20 CP worth of damage applied ONCE during initiation of the feat, only if an enemy comes in contact with the barrier, and the barrier isn't broken. #''S''corch Release: Boiling Prison - Chakra is molded in the user's hands, who then touches the opponent with both hands. A prism of scorching fire surrounds the target. The size of the prism can be altered by the caster at will. CP, 20 CP upkeep, follows bind mechanics, does 20 CP worth of damage applied ONCE during the initiation of the bind, and only if the bind hits'' #''Scorch Release: Heavenly Blade - The user coats their blade in scorch release chakra. Instead of cutting like a normal blade, the Scorch Release coated blade passes through the enemy, and cuts/desiccates the arteries, veins, chakra networks, and nerves. Leaving the limb dried and unusable, but without actually severing limb from body. (40 CP, -8 Spd) #'Scorch Release: Incinerating Flare Technique - Several of the flaming sun orbs are combined into one massive orb, which explodes over a 30 foot diameter, incinerating everything and everyone (including friends) in the area and scorching the earth. Only the jutsu caster is left undamaged. Caster remains immobile while casting this jutsu and acts as the epicenter. CP, -8 SPD with single target, follows [http://the-naruto-world.wikia.com/wiki/Debuffs#Two_Targets Multi-target debuff mechanics, AoE attack] Other (6) #One Handed Jutsu: This allows to user to use jutsu with only one hand. This enables her to use a sword in one hand and use the other to make a jutsu. #'Silent Killing' - The user has trained themselves to be quieter and stealthier when moving about, providing a slight boost to their stealthiness in combat situations. They also have very slightly improved hearing, able to detect opponents moving about in close proximity to them. #Stats +8 #Stats +8 #Stats +8 #Stats +8 Equipment *(4) Barrier Tags (20 CP) *(6) Lightning Barrel (30 CP damage) *(3) Blood Pill *(6) 2 Chakra Pills *Ryo Store (All gear here has 1 use unless otherwise specified) **1 Blood Pill **1 Paper Bomb **1 Lightning Dragon Scroll **Kunai (4 uses) **Smoke Bomb Ryo ' * Ryo Earned: 103000 * Ryo Spent: 5000 (Loto Tickets), 32500 Ryo Shop, 60000 RU change * Ryo Left: 5500 'Completed Missions Quest points *'Total: 206' *'Weekly 6/12' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 1 ' 'The End of the Storm Brigade - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 10/14/16 Classified Mission No 3957 - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 4/23/17 A-Rank: 5 ' 'Dai's Fight - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 8/21/16 Culmination of Secrets - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 9/3/16 Things Happened - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 9/15/16 Intro to the Storm Brigade - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 10/2/16 Chasing the Storm Brigade - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 10/8/16 A Risky Operation - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 2/15/17 B-Rank: 7 ' 'Shia the Buff [Chunin Exam] -4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 6/3/16 Awakening - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 7/1/16 Gatekeepers - 4 QP 2000 Ryo, 6/22/16 Desert Temple - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 6/29/16 Clean up Crew - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 8/5/16 Task Force Squad 1 - Frontal Assault -4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 8/7/16 Defend the Village! - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 8/14/16 Steamed Ninja for Dinner - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 5/16/17 The Burnt Village [S-Rank 1] - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 5/29/17 C-Rank: 1 How to Hide an Oni- 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 11/12/15 D-Rank: 0 ' '''Raids: 0 ' 'Other: 39 ' Traveling Through The Forest! A Dark Presence On The Way Back! - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 11/12/15 Wandering About Just Because - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 11/15/15 The First Step After Academy - 5 QP, 2500 Ryo, 11/19/15 The.....Past? -3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 11/20/15 Adventure Time! - 9 QP, 4500 Ryo, 11/26/15 Sank's Field - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 12/11/15 Building a Dojo: Cleaning up the Rubble! - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 12/15/15 Snow Day! - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 12/30/15 Truely a Work of Art [Skrimish] - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 2/11/16 Party of the Year - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 2/29/16 I think it's time to head back home - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo 3/23/16 Escort and Recovery [Skrimish] - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 3/31/16 The Hills of Lightning - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 6/23/16 Missing Crops - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 6/23/16 Gathering - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 6/25/16 Meeting with the Mizukage - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 6/25/16 The Hidden Tunnel - 7 QP, 3500 Ryo, 6/28/16 Reporting In - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 7/6/16 Food Time in the Leaf - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 7/11/16 A Meeting with Issen - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 7/12/16 Landing in the Land of Fire - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 7/13/16 Summons to the Mizukage's Office - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 7/18/16 A Missing Father -1 QP, 500 Ryo, 8/4/16 The Lost City: Tolevir - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 8/8/16 Setting up at the Kiri Training Grounds - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 8/18/16 Dockside Thoughts - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 9/29/16 The Gathering Storm - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 10/3/16 Pursuit - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 10/8/16 Training Again - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 10/11/16 Closing the Gap - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 10/14/16 A Noodley Adventure - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 10/30/16 Reckless Serenade - 6 QP, 3000 Ryo, 11/6/16 Havoc Raised - 5 QP, 2500 Ryo, 11/14/16 Finding a Living Legend - 6 QP, 3000 Ryo, 11/26/16 Rounding up the Crew - 1 QP 500 Ryo, 12/30/16 Critical Structure Assault - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 1/9/17 Reports Requested - 2 QP, 1000 Ryo, 1/17/17 Wonderings and Wanderings - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 1/25/17 Prime Opportunity - 1 QP, 500 Ryo, 1/28/17 Meeting in the Shadows - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 3/4/17 A Special Kind of Assignment -3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 3/14/17 The Village Hidden in the Hot Springs - 5 QP, 2500 Ryo, 3/30/17 Little Port Town - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 4/20/17 Back to Training - 5 QP, 2500 Ryo, 4/30/17 A Plea for Help - 5 QP, 2500 Ryo, 5/21/17 A Cool Misty Morning - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 6/7/17 Shopping for new Equipment - 3 QP, 1500 Ryo, 6/11/17 Kiri Squad 13 - 4 QP, 2000 Ryo, 6/12/17 Chasing the tail - 6 QP, 3000 Ryo, 6/19/17 '''Relationships 'History and Story' Dai was born to a single mother and never met her father. Her mother told her stories of her father about how he was a powerful man in his clan and that they only had a week together. She wasn't even aware she was pregnant with Dai until well after the man had left. Growing up without a father sometimes left her wondering if there was a way to bring him back to their family. Growing up in Kiri, Dai heard many stories about the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. They were often told to her as bedtime stories. She couldn't get enough of them growing up. She often had her mother tell her the same stories over and over again each night just so she could hear then again. This left her dreaming of the day she could weild a sword and join the ranks of the Seven Swordsmen. Due to the absence of her father and her strong desire to become a part of the seven swordsmen, Dai has a strong desire to gain power. When she got older she wondered why she was not able to control the Lava release or Boil release abilities of her great gandmother. Although at a young age she noticed she was able to control fossils. Neither her or her mother understood why she was able to do this. Her mother would assure her that she could still develop the family kekkei genkai. Dai was skeptical about it though, if she wouldn't develop it by the time she graduated the academy she feels like she wouldn't develop it. Still she wanted more power in the hopes of bringing her father back to her and her mother. When she was still young she would go out with her friends and grab sticks and pretend to sword fight with them. Only for her they weren't pretend they were the first step in her training to become a skilled master of the sword. Her mother saw this and got Dai a tutor in kenjutsu when she was just 4. She was estatic when she started and for the first few weeks wouldn't put the practice sword down. Some nights if her mother wasn't watching closely she would sneak the practice sword into her bedroom at night and sleep with it. When Dai finally started at the academy she found it a little remedial, with all of her time she had spent training her kenjutsu along with her other jutsu. Although she thought it was so easy she was a good student and put 100% of her effort into her studies and it paied off. She was able to graduate in only a few years, much quicker than most of her classmates. She was 8 when she graduated the academy. She is waiting to take her chunin exams until she feels like she is a master in her kenjutsu. Category:Character Category:Kirigakure